pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid ! One Night With Growlithe
Splendid ! One Night With Growlithe & Jenny is the first episode of the second season of the New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Transcript The scene shows Red, Charlie, Pikachu & Charmander walking towards Saffron City as they decided to spend the night at a hotel. Narrator - Today, what will happen when Team Rocket decides to steal Officer Jenny,s Growlithe ? To know, watch the episode named Splendid ! One Night With Growlithe & Jenny ! Red - What !? Hotels are closed !? Officer Jenny - You can spend a night with me and Growlithe. Charlie - Really ? Good. And at the Jenny,s house Brock - So, you have come to spend the night. Red - What are you doing here ? Brock - I have decided to spend the night here and then i will go to date with Jenny tomorrow. Charlie - Well, i guess you are in love. Jenny - Looks like you three know each other. Brock - Yeah. Jenny - So, your name is Red and yours is Charlie. Meet my Growlithe. Jessie - We will meet him. James - Let us greet him. Jessie - We are Team Rocket ! James - Surrender now ! Red - You three here too !? Go ! Onix ! Bide ! Team Rocket - We are blasting off again !!!! Brock - Very good. You have trained my Onix well, Red. Jenny - Thank you for saving Growlithe. Looks like it wants to travel with you. Pokedex - Growlithe, a dog type pokemon. It is very responsible and will save his master at any cost. Red - Yeah ! Say, do you wanna travel with me, Growlithe ? Growlithe - Growl ! Red - Cool. Okay, then go pokeball ! Gotcha ! Captured ! Huh !? Looks like my Poliwhirl wants to train and battle with Growlithe now ! Go ! Poliwhirl & Growlithe ! Water Gun ! Ember ! Growlithe lost ! Jenny - You need to train Growlithe to win ! Brock - Yeah ! Woah ! Looks like Poliwhirl is evolving ! Pokedex - Poliwrath, the evolved form of Poliwhirl. Once it evolves into Poliwrath, Poliwhirl becomes a Fighting - type along with Water - type. Red - You did it, Poliwrath. I now understand why did you want to train. You want to evolve and become strong. Charlie - Do not worry, Whirl. I have a water stone. You had evolved too !? Red - You evolved it with a water stone !? Charlie - Yeah. From today on, your name is Wrath. Later . . . . . . . . . Ash - Brock has not changed yet. He has not leave girls to date. Mr. Filmy - Yeah. Gallery Growlithe.png|Red,s Growlithe Onix spencer.jpg|Red,s Onix Poliwrath2.png|Red,s Poliwrath AshinKanto.png|Ash,s ghost Trivia *This episode shows that Red & Charlie,s Polwags are the only pokemon of theirs to evolve so quickly. *This episode shows Brock has not changed yet as he has not leaved the way of dating girls. Category:Episodes